Mariposas asesinas
by Luka-sama
Summary: Todoroki sentia esas estupidas mariposas en su interior, siempre que veía a Midoriya. Años despues, aun le pasa lo mismo. (Todoroki x Fem Midoriya)


_Bien damas y caballeros, según pude ver esta será mi historia número 200. Es un largo camino recorrido, pero mi meta son las 1000 historias en esta página así que debo continuar adelante. Gracias por acompañarme durante todo este tiempo y a los nuevos que se unirán y los que me dejaran._

 _Mención especial:_ _「_ _𝐼𝓏𝓊𝓀𝒾_ _-_ _𝒞𝒽𝒶𝓃_ _」_ _tesoro esta pareja es por tu hermoso regalo._

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **Mariposas asesinas**

Todoroki no es la persona más inteligente de su salón, está por encima de muchos, pero aún hay gente como Yaoyorozu que le arrebatan ese primer lugar. Además es un chico, por lo cual según su madre y familiares mujeres, hay muchas cosas que no comprenderá, que aparentemente las mujeres si lo hacen. Como si tuvieran un radar en el cerebro o un instinto ninja.

Cosas de mujeres, es mejor referirse.

Por lo cual mientras pasa en la academia, hay muchas cosas que no comprende, pero que prefiere no mencionar en voz alta. No es asunto de los demás, no espera ayuda de los otros.

Pero apareció ella.

Siempre pensó que alguien lo ayudaría, pues aunque no le gustara admitirlo, a veces la fuerza viene de los demás. Su madre le había explicado cuando era niño, que pasaría, que alguien vendría a ponerle el mundo de cabeza y no sabríamos como habíamos vivido sin conocerla.

Izuku Midoriya.

Una joven de corta cabellera verdosa, algo torpe y con una sonrisa bonachona. Solía estar siempre con Uraraka y siendo reprimida por Bakugou.

Al principio la ignoro, olímpicamente puede destacar.

Pero luego de aquellos enfrentamientos, de ver como esa mirada inocente se transformaba a una determinada capaz de todo. Le hizo ver que su primera impresión fue cierta, pero había algo más, algo dentro de ella que había ignorado. Muy similar a su lado de fuego, Midoriya en medio de la batalla era como un fuego que no podía ser detenida.

A pesar de haberla dejado herida y con cicatrices de por vida en su mano, ella jamás lo culpo. Siempre sonreía a su lado, se preocupaba por él e intentaba ayudarlo.

Fue de esas personas que con pequeños detalles, llegan a tu corazón, para quedarse dentro. Él que jamás había sentido algo por alguien, al menos de esa forma, se había vuelto algo sobreprotector con ella, al menos durante las misiones. Pero a pesar que todos lo veían de mal modo (la chica era popular), Midoriya solo sonreía con amabilidad, diciéndole lo agradecida que estaba por su preocupación.

Se convirtieron en amigos.

Era agradable estar a su lado, verla sonreír por cualquier cosa y siendo feliz.

Si ella era feliz, él también lo era.

Pero cuando llegaron al último año, todo se fue a la mierda. Ya saben, cuando las hormonas hacen lo suyo y los chicos cambian. Él noto con horror como Izuku cambiaba, como su cabello se volvía largo, su cara perfilada, su cuerpo más femenino y su sonrisa más hermosa. No notaba sus múltiples cicatrices como los demás, solo veía una flor que florece en el desierto. Pronto los chicos comenzaron a notarla, no solo como heroína, sino también como chica.

O celos, bienvenidos sean a tu vida.

Para su suerte, tenía una ventaja, la chica lo consideraba un amigo cercano y siempre estaba a su lado. Sonriendo para animarlo e ignorando a otros cuando la llamaba.

Tenía una satisfacción al verla venir a él.

Pero no solo era algo que él poseía, el idiota de Bakugou también acaparaba mucho a Midoriya. A veces deseaba congelarlo y mandarlo a vivir a Alaska.

Ambos la querían.

Al final del año, donde todos terminarían separándose para ir a diferentes compañías u otras partes del mundo. Un sabor agridulce sintió cuando Midoriya se despidió de él, con una dulce sonrisa y una promesa de volver a comer algún día juntos.

Y luego…se fue a América.

…

¿Cuántos años pasaron?

¿Cinco?

…

Con 22 años, fue la siguiente vez que volvió a verla, fue un giro muy drástico del destino. No la estaba buscando, ella tampoco a él…fue todo una rara coincidencia del universo. Midoriya había regresado una temporada a Japón, por lo cual estaba dando un paseo en un parque, el mismo día que él estaba de día libre.

Se habían congelado al ver al otro.

El cabello de la chica ahora estaba por los hombros, pero ya no alborotado como de niña, ahora estaba perfectamente lacio y sus ojos no brillaban tanto como antes. Sus ropas eran algo flojas, pero igualmente femeninas. Incluso pudo detectar algo de maquillaje.

En cambio él estaba con ropa semi formal, después de comprar algo para la cena.

Un silencio los reino.

-Shouto-kun-exclamo la chica señalándolo como si fuera una alucinación.

Fue solo su nombre. El que provoco que las estúpidas mariposas asesinas, que había sentido durante toda su adolescencia, regresaran con el doble de fuerza.

Había pensado estúpidamente, hay que ser sinceros, que la había olvidado. Pero no ocupo ni treinta segundos, para que todas las emociones en su interior, regresaran.

Joder.

-Izuku-saludo con su mano.

Luego de eso, la chica termino arrastrándolo a una cafetería para ponerse al día, donde él termino contándole sobre sus problemas al trabajar en la compañía de su padre, ella sobre lo genial que eran todos los países que había visitado. Pero se notaba diferente, tal vez por el peso que ahora llevaban sus hombros, mucho más grande que en la academia. Ya no era una chica queriendo ser héroe, ahora era la heroína número uno, que al igual que su antecesor, quería ser el pilar que le diera sentido a la justicia.

-Todos los chicos están ocupados por el trabajo, hasta me da pena molestarlos-comento algo pesimista.

Él solo sorbió su café, no comentando que probablemente, con solo escucharla, saldrían corriendo para verla.

-¿Qué paso con Bakugou?-comento recordando al rubio explosivo.

Hace tiempo no lo veía, al parecer tenía mucho trabajo y ahora también estaba en el extranjero.

Noto como Izuku movía intranquila la cuchara en su taza.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-Hace algún tiempo que no lo veo…creo que ya pasaron dos años-

-¿Por qué?-

-Se me declaro-

Escupió el líquido en su tasa para verla incrédulo, luego miro al techo maldiciendo al sujeto. Se había aprovechado, rubio cabeza de piña.

-Pero yo lo rechace…así que no lo tomo bien, desde entonces no hablamos-termino su relato tomando de su bebida.

Era curioso.

Siempre pensó que si Bakugou reunía los cojones para declararse, Izuku sin duda lo aceptaría. Después de todo, aun una chica tan santa como Midoriya, debería tener intereses de por medio para soportar a alguien como Bakugou.

-Siempre pensé que lo querías-se sinceró.

Incluso comenzaba a sentir algo de pena y empatía por el hombre.

Midoriya volteo a verlo con una cara de espanto.

-C-Claro que me agrada Katsuki, es un buen amigo (en el fondo) y era como un hermano para mí…tal vez cuando era niña me gustaba pero…ahora-bajo la mirada con cara derrotada.

Al parecer si había querido intentarlo, pero tal vez había pensado que eso no era bueno para ambos, pues ella tenía una moral bastante alta. La única forma para que ella lo hubiera herido, es que pensara que era lo mejor. De la misma forma que rompió las reglas por ir a rescatarlo en la academia.

Suspiro.

-Bueno ya no se puede hacer nada, lo que está en el pasado…no se puede arreglar-murmuro recordando las múltiples oportunidades que pudo usar para declararse, y que desperdicio.

Vio como la cara triste la abandonaba, para verlo con una sutil sonrisa.

-Shouto-kun sigue siendo amable como recuerdo-expreso con la cara algo sonrojada.

Ella seguía siendo preciosa.

Por supuesto no lo dijo en voz alta.

Se puso de pie sorprendiendo a Midoriya, tenía que regresar pronto a su hogar, por su propia salud mental. Sabía que era un idiota en desaprovechar esa oportunidad, pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo, él la había superado. Díganle eso a las putas mariposas de su estómago. Negó mentalmente con la cabeza, ya veía como termino Bakugou, quien claramente tenía ventaja, no quería imaginar que pasaría con él.

No estaba preparado para eso.

-Un gusto volver a verte, la próxima vez no deberías desaparecer tantos años-exclamo dejando dinero para pagar su comida y la de la chica.

Esta lo veía algo pálida.

-Si ocupas algo, no olvides en que compañía estoy-dijo caminando a la salida.

Una parte de su cerebro le aplaudía por su espléndida decisión para mantener su cordura, su corazón le decía cobarde y las mariposas parecían calmarse.

Tal vez esa era la forma de terminar algo que, bueno, que nunca comenzó.

Que deprimente.

Detuvo sus pasos una cuadra más adelante, no por que quisiera, sino porque una pequeña mano sujetaba con algo de fuerza su brazo. Tanta fuerza como para detenerlo y casi desequilibrarlo. Bajo la mirada, pues sabía de quien se trataba, además Izuku se había quedado varios centímetros bajo su altura.

Las mariposas regresaron con fuerza.

Putas.

No, esa palabra era de baja categoría. Mariposas de dudosa reputación, ¿Trabajadoras sociales de la noche?

-Espera Shouto-kun-dijo ella con la cara algo roja.

Alzo una ceja confundido.

Esta se sonrojo aún más.

-Y-YO…, bueno, yo q-quería que…t-tal vez-comenzó a tartamudear bajando el rostro apenada.

Se sentía estúpido, como si hubiera algo obvio frente a ti, pero que no puedes ver.

 _ **(Problema natural de haber tenido un amor no correspondido por años)**_

-Estas libre mañana en la noche-dijo por fin con el rostro rojo.

¿…?

Tenía una importante reunión con su padre.

-Claro-dijo sin pisca de vergüenza.

Su padre le debía muchas, podría vengarse de él.

Noto como la chica sonrió más grande, las mariposas regresaron y él se puso nervioso.

-Podríamos ir salir en una cita-dijo Izuku con más confianza.

…

..

.

¿Cita?

Ella había dicho…¿Cita?

Un rojo se posó en su cara y tuvo que taparlo con su mano, desgraciados poderes de hielo que no habían trabajado a tiempo.

Ella parecía algo avergonzada, pero seguía viéndolo esperanzada.

-Está bien-gruño con voz algo rasposa.

Intercambiaron números de teléfono, para luego Izuku saliera corriendo como una bala. En cambio él se quedó como estúpido en medio de la acera, sin comprender que había pasado ahí. Solo que las putas mariposas (Si, putas) habían regresado con tal intensidad, que pensaba que iba a vomitar arcoíris en una esquina. Por eso prefería limitarse a disfrutar, lo que sea que fuera ese momento.

…

Ya saben, algunos hombres son suficientemente estúpidos, para no notar como la chica de la cual están enamorados comenzó a sentir algo por ti, al menos desde su último año en la academia.

Si, debía golpear su cabeza contra un muro.

 **Fin**

 _Si Midoriya hubiera sido una chica, hubiera sido un Harem…aunque aun siendo un chico, a veces siento que pasa XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
